


The Bad, The Ugly

by Shahqulu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shahqulu/pseuds/Shahqulu
Summary: Short.Widowmaker wants to fix him.It is a feeling she is unfamiliar with.It is a feeling Amélie knows...





	The Bad, The Ugly

She watches him struggle.

He struggles, and Widowmaker wishes she could tear it away, remove the humanity that still lingered in him. Wants to coil into his chest and tug it out, forcefully, without remorse. 

Maybe even kill him.

It is a pointless want.

He is already dead; smog and smoke made in human shape, smelling of rot and charred bone, unsightly and decaying.

Yet still he cries; cries for a dead man, cries for a dead love.

Widowmaker wants to fix him.

It is a feeling she is unfamiliar with.

It is a feeling Amélie knows...

“Stop it.” Widowmaker bites out, does not touch him, does not move as he crumbles and evaporates, rebuilds and cling to her ankles as the darkness of the warehouse descends. She can feel the shiver, the cling, the bone crunching grip, as if Reaper could feel cold, feel anything.

He clings.

Clings so tightly to a feeling Widowmaker does not want anything to do with.

She can feel how deeply Gabriel Reyes’ wants to exist. 

Wants to live.

“Forget him.” Amélie whispers slow. It is too soft; she recovers; she is empty, “Get up.”

Reaper does not recover, not really. But he does rise, he finds shape. He is a shadow, but a man as he shivers where he stands. His chuckle is wetter than it should be, but Widowmaker counts this a victory.

She never liked coddling him back to himself.

“... Forget who?” Reaper asks, and Widowmaker is unsure. It could be the man that brought Gabriel out, or it could be Gabriel himself she meant. Who was to say?

He does this sometimes, Widowmaker knows. He starts dialogue; he looks for Amélie. He finds her sometimes, and Widowmaker has to find new and creative ways to put her to rest.

Her heels click on the concrete as she walks away from him, away from Amelie, “it does not matter who. Just that you forget.”

Reaper is quiet.

As he should be.


End file.
